1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to storage systems, and more particularly, to techniques for using unmapped and unknown states in a storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various applications executing on a computer system may store and access data stored on one or more storage devices of a storage system. As the data is modified over time, the storage system needs to keep track of the changes, update mappings, and free up storage locations corresponding to deleted data so that these storage locations can be used for new data. However, tracking changes can be challenging as the complexity of mappings increases for the various datasets in use for a plurality of users. In addition, replicating a dataset from one storage system to another storage system can be challenging as the dataset changes over time and the metadata and/or mappings of the dataset are in a state of flux. Therefore, efficient techniques for maintaining and replicating datasets in a storage system are desired.